Bad Little Girl
by AngryBandit59
Summary: Still upset about his break up with Flame Princess from five years ago, Marceline vows to show Finn a good time at a party to cheer him up. Everything goes south from there. ( M for possible character death and lemons)
1. Chapter 1: Party

It was serene, peaceful night...

Well, not for Finn the Human. For he was currently fighting a pack of why wolves.

Finn swung his sword wildly, yet accurately, dispatching five of the questioning creatures, sending their blood flying into the crisp night air, the crimson liquid glistening in the moonlight before it soaked the ground red.

Finn turned to the remaining six why wolves, grinning sadistically at them. Seeing the young hero covered in the blood of their deceased friends, crimson blade glowing in the same moonlight that blessed them with their own power, they turned in fled in terror.

"That's right, run!" screamed Finn as the wolf men fled across the vast plains.

Breathing heavily, yet calmly, he turned to find some new opponents... only to bump into a certain vampire lady.

"Hey, Marcy." he said as he picked himself up.

"Something the matter, weenie?"

Finn cleaned the blood off his sword, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, it's not like you just go around killing monsters for the heck of it. Well, at least not without company."

Finn sighed, "If you really want to know, I was just blowing off some steam."

Marceline floated in front of him, noses almost touching, "Well, don't leave me in suspense... what are you mad about?"

Finn looked up towards the full moon, away from the playful, red eyes of the Vampire Queen.

"Well, five years ago, when I was fourteen, Flame Princess broke up with me."

Marceline leaned back while floating, "Ah... I remember that... you guys still haven't got back together?"

Finn looked like he had just eaten something sour, "No. In fact, she refuses to talk to me at all. I mean, I let the Ice King know about some of her insecurities, but the silent treatment for five fucking years?"

Marceline floated into the sky, laughing. "Finn, just forget about her. If she'd not talk to for five years because of one little mistake you made, you probably shouldn't be going out with her anyway. Besides, you're flesh and shes fire. It would have never worked."

Finn sat back into the grass, playing with some of the blades, "I know, Marcy. But I still really like her."

Without warning, Marceline picked Finn up bridal style, flying up into the night sky.

"Marcy, where are we going?" he asked.

"To my house."

"Why?"

"'Cause, I'm going to help you forget about that camp fire with anger issues. But first, you need some more clothes. Yours are kinda soaked in blood."

The rest of the way was in silence.

* * *

Marceline set Finn down on her front porch, opening the door. Finn walked in, only for Marceline to fly over him and up to her room.

Before he could even reach the stairs, Marceline threw him down some clothes, "Put those on, Finn. I'll be right down."

Finn took off his backpack and sword, examining the clothing. There was a black t-shirt with the letters ac and dc separated by a red lighting bolt. Not knowing what it meant, Finn shrugged his shoulders and took off his ripped, bloody shirt and put Marceline's on.

He also put on a pair off blue jeans that she gave him. He nonchalantly began packing up his tattered, blood-soaked clothes and bear hat into his back pack.

"Alright weenie, you ready to party?"

Finn turned around, examining his vampire friend. She wore a black and red plaid collar shirt and jean shorts.

"You look good, Marcy."

"Thanks. You too. Now, I repeat my question: you ready to PARTY?!"

Finn let out a small chuckle at his friend's antics, "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

Finn and the Vampire Queen landed in an old scrap yard. There were about 100 party goers, many of them creatures of the night.

Finn and Marceline were startled by a sudden excited scream from LSP, "Oh my Glob, everyone! Marceline is here! Play a song for us!"

Marceline looked at Finn and laughed. She flew on a makeshift stage, surrounded by cheering party goers.

Marceline grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him on stage, taking her guitar bass off her back. "Follow my lead, Finn."

She began playing a chill beat and swaying in the air, Finn dancing beside her.

_Good little boy, always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me. What do you want to play with me like we're toys? You're a good little boy._

Finn began singing along with her, not buying her whole 'evil' routine again,

_Bad little girl, that's what you're acting like. If you're really that kind of gal... why do you want to be my pal?_

As the crowd went nuts, Marceline floated higher into the air, laughing, her ax bass reflecting the stage lights, as she floated down, she turned to Finn, "Nice, Finn."

Finn smiled and continued dancing, "Thanks. But are you seriously still on that 'evil' crap? I know you just like playing head games..."

Marceline did a little half smirk, "You really think I'm not evil? Oh Finn... I'll just have to prove it to you!"

In a flash, Marceline stopped playing her song and grabbed the demon blood sword from Finn's back, flying into the air and laughing.

Finn's eyes narrowed, "Marceline, stop playing around! That sword belonged to my father, it's not some toy!"

Marceline flicked her forked tongue at the hero, "Yeah, well if your so tough, why don't you come take it from me?"

Finn growled when the crowd began to collectively do an 'Ohhhh!'

"This isn't a game, Marcy! Just give me back the damn sword, I'm leaving!"

Marceline frowned, "You can't leave already, Finn! We just got here!"

"Look, just give me back the sword so I can go kill some more monsters! I'm seriously not in the mood for your bullshit right now!"

Marceline started to float away, "You'll have to catch me, first!"

Finn pushed past the laughing crowd, chasing after the vampire. "MARCELINE!"

As she flew out of the party area, she landed on top of a large pile of junk metal. She looked down at the sword in her hands.

'_Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. This is his dad's sword, after all.'_

She decided to give it back to Finn. She turned back to return it, but before she could, she saw Finn lunging at her.

He grabbed on to her and they both rolled down the pile of scrap, both receiving several cuts and scratches from the junk metal on their way down.

Finn attempted to wrestle the sword from Marceline, but before he could pull it from her, they both hit the hood of car jutting out from the side of the pile and were knocked down to the dirt ground of the scrapyard.

Finn slowly got up, rubbing his head. He was tired of this bullshit. All he wanted was to go kill some monsters, but because of Marceline and her constant teasing, he had been embarrassed and was now even angrier.

Finn looked around for her or his sword. That's when he heard a soft voice from behind him, "Finn..."

He turned to see Marceline laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood, his father's sword stuck straight through her.

"Oh shit..." he breathed out, rushing to her side.

She gave a small, pained giggle as Finn bent over her, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Jeez, Finn... you could have just asked politely..."

Finn shook his head, sniffling, "Glob, Marcy... I'm so sorry..."

Marceline put a hand on his cheek, "Hey, don't worry about it... it was an accident..."

Finn picked Marceline up bridal style, "Don't worry. I have some cyclops tears at my house. You're going to make it!"

"Sorry Finn... I don't think it will work..."

He began dashing towards his home, Vampire Queen in his arms, "Don't worry, it will! It has to!"

"Finn... I might end up dying... so... just admit it..."

Finn, still running as fast as he could towards his tree fort, looked down at the injured queen in his arms, "Admit what?"

A light smile spread across her lips, "You love me."

Finn squeezed his eyes shut, "Marcy, please, now is not the time!"

Marceline put a hand on his cheek, "I love you, Finn."

He looked down at her, glistening tears streaming down his cheeks, "I love you too, Marceline..."

The vampire then lost conciseness, and Finn was pushed even harder to reach his home in time.

* * *

**Should Marceline live or die? If she lives, I might make into a multi-chapter fic with lemons. If she dies, well, that's that. Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Sorry

Finn found himself sitting under an apple tree atop a hill in the middle of the night. He had no idea how he had gotten there, but he felt a strange... calm, for reasons he wasn't entirely aware of.

He looked down at a bright, red apple in his right hand. Then he noticed the fingers around it. They looked like his, yet they were deathly pale. That's when Finn looked down between his legs, and noticed he wasn't sitting at all... he was floating about a foot off the ground.

Finn freaked out and began flailing around, screaming.

"What's wrong Finn?"

Finn turned to see Marceline floating beside him, grabbing at his shoulders, red eyes filled with worry.

Finn stared at her, eyes began to tear up.

"Finn? What's the matter?"

Finn hugged Marceline tight around her neck, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Marcy, I'm so glad your okay!"

Marceline put a hand on his chest and gently kissed him, causing his face to heat up.

"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?"

Finn rubbed the back of his head, eying her up and down to make sure she wasn't some sort of demon playing tricks on him, "You kinda got stabbed with my sword..."

Marceline laughed, floating above him and tussling his hair. "Come on Finn, that was 20 years ago!"

Finn backed away, surprised. "Twenty years?!"

"Something the matter, Dad?"

Finn turned to see a teenage vampire boy with blond hair floating behind him.

Finn's head began spinning. How had he missed 20 years of his life?

Marceline patted their apparent son on the head, "It's okay, Flynn. Your Dad just needs to wake up..."

* * *

"Finn? Please, you need to wake up, it's urgent!"

Finn's eyes bolted open as rolled of his couch onto the wooden floor. Above him was the green, freckled face of Dr. Princess.

Finn then remembered what happened after he and Marcy revealed their feelings for each other as she bleed out from her injury. It all happened so fast, yet it was painfully long and filled with anxiety, like a blurred movie set on fast forward.

He remembered carefully yet quickly pulling out his sword from the vampire queen, praying to Glob not to cause any further harm to her. He remembered quickly applying the cyclops tears to her grizzly wound, greatly helping it, but not fixing her entirely. He remembered calling Doctor Princess over to mend her, before passing out from guiltley crying on the couch.

"Finn? Are you alright?" she asked, adjusting her glasses.

Finn sat up, rubbing his head, "Yeah... I just... had a weird dream, is all. How is Marceline holding up?"

Dr. Princess gave a heart-felt smile, "She'll be fine. Your magic sword did quite a number on her, and if weren't for those cyclops tears, she would have defiantly died."

Finn grinned from ear to ear, pulling the doctor into a bear hug, "Oh, thank you Dr. Princess!"

Dr. Princess attempted to escape the adventurer's death grip, but to no avail.

"Your welcome Finn... can you... ease up a little?"

Finn pulled away from her, blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, Doc."

Dr. Princess picked up her duffel bag stuffed with medical supplies. "Your welcome Finn. I'm just doing my job. Now remember, even though Marceline has advanced healing, your demon blood sword not only repel and nullify demonic power, it drains it as well."

Finn tilted his head, confused, "What are you saying?"

Dr. Princess adjusted her glasses, "Well, the wound she received isn't healing as well as it should, so she will still be in pain from the wound for a week or so."

"OK, thanks again, Doctor Princess."

She waved goodbye as she walked out Finn's door.

Finn turned to his room, where Marceline was in bed.

Finn wiped the sweat from his forehead, putting a shaking hand at the door knob. What if she didn't forgive him? He didn't think he could handle that...

But Finn was the bravest hero in all of Ooo, so he eventually swallowed the lump in his throat and turned the knob ever so gently, slowly pushing the door open.

Finn saw Marceline laying in his bed, her plaid shirt long missing, exsposing her black bra and bandaged stomach.

"Finn!" she cried, slowly floating over to him and pulling him into a hug.

Finn hugged her back ever so gently, as if he was afraid of breaking the vampire.

"I'm glad your okay, Marcy." he said, eyes begging to tear up.

She kissed him on the cheek, floating out of his arms. "I forgive you, Finn."

Finn smiled at her, wiping the moister from his eyes. On pure hormones, his gaze on her bandages eventually went up to her shapely breasts.

Marceline noticed where his eyes were resting and mischievously giggled. Finn turned a bright red as he quickly turned, "Geez... I didn't mean to stare... I'll just be going..."

He turned, but was surprised when Marceline grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her, pressing her breasts up against his toned chest as Finn turned an even deeper shade of crimson.

"Don't leave yet, Finn... I want to show you something..." she said in a sultry tone.

Finn face was lit up like a Christmas tree at this point. He wanted to tell Marceline something, anything, but his mouth couldn't form the words.

She pulled him in for a passionate kiss, wrapping her forked tongue around his. Finn gave in, and despite his inexperience he eagerly explored her mouth.

Marceline eventually broke the kiss, a trail of saliva running from her mouth to his. She wiped of both of their chins and pushed Finn down onto his bed, straddling his waist, feeling his growing rod against her backside.

"You ready for this, Finn?"

Finn shook his head up and down excitedly, "Flub yeah..."

* * *

**Sorry, lemon is in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Passion (Lemon)

**Sorry this chapter was so late :/ I've been busy with my other stories.**

* * *

Marceline bent over and passionately kissed Finn once again, the two eagerly rubbing their hands up and down each other's bodies. As the Vampire Queen rubbed Finn's abs, he ran his hands up her slender legs, reaching her hips.

He accidentally brushed his knee against her bandaged wound, causing her to grunt in pain.

Finn grimaced, "Shit! Marcy, I'm sorry."

"It's OK, Finn." she said, "we'll just have to be more gentle then I like...

Finn gulped as Marceline literally ripped off his pants, rubbing the hard rod through his thin boxers.

Finn shivered in pleasure. He reached behind her back and clumsily undid her bra, throwing it aside.

Finn practically drooled as he got an eyeful of the Vampire Queens round breasts. They had to be the most perfect boobs Finn has ever seen, and he's seen a surprising amount of breasts, unknown to Jake. Saving princesses on a daily basis caused a lot of them to try and sexually advance on you, and some of them were pleasant, like Jungle and Wedding Ring princess, and some were horrific, such as Slime Princess and LSP. Finn had never lost his virginity, however.

Finn was a virgin, but he knew enough about sex. He nervously took Marceline's right breast into his hand a gave it a gentle squeeze, causing the vamp to moan in pleasure. Liking the sound, he squeezed again, this time a little harder. Marceline moaned again, this time louder and more sensual.

He began licking at the nipple of the left while continuing to squeeze the right.

"Finn... oh... FINNNNN!" she groaned, rubbing up against his groin, causing the human's erection to throb in anticipation.

She pulled away, nipples now fully erect. She floated into the air, sensually sliding off her shorts and panties. Finn stared directly at her dripping pussy and hurriedly removed his boxers.

She laughed at he tossed them across the room.

She floated down to his legs, putting her head right up next to his cock.

She gave it a quick kiss and lick with her forked tongue, causing it to leak out pre-cum and making Finn shiver in pleasure.

She smiled at him, "Damn, Finn! Your bigger than I remember."

Finn raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, you remember?"

She giggled, "Oh Finn, I've seen you masturbate in the shower before."

Finn turned beat red, "What the flub, Marcy?! That's a total invasion of my privacy!"

She picked her abandoned jean shorts, reaching into the pocket, "Like you haven't peeped on me in the shower?" she said with a wink.

Finn felt his face heat up.

Marceline laughed at him, pulling something out off her pocket and tossing the pants back on the floor. "It's OK, Finn. You can pay me back for that later..."

She showed Finn what was in her hand, a condom.

The young hero gasped, "You planned this out, didn't you?"

She unwrapped it, pulling it over Finn's manhood with a sly grin. "Yep. Well, not the part where I got stabbed, but I've really wanted to do this with you for some time, Finn."

She started straddling him, pressing his head against her moist opening, her juices running down the rubber covered cock.

"You ready, Finn?"

"Yeah... but be gentle, OK?"

She let another one of her infamous laughs, "What, first time?"

"Yes. But not for my sake, I don't want you to hurt yourself from that wound."

Marceline felt a swelling in her chest, and she had no doubt it was pure love. Most men she had slept with wouldn't even showed any concern about her wound, but Finn did. He always put others in front of himself, and it was one of the many reasons she loved him so much.

"Don't worry, Finn."

She slowly lowered herself onto Finn's meat, both groaning.

"S-so tight!"

"Uhh- Finn!"

She began slowly moving up and down on his rod, both moaning in pleasure. Finn grabbed on to the banister behind him as Marceline began to increase her speed, the bed beneath the two starting to shake.

Marceline bent over, putting her breasts in front of Finn's face and starting to slam down even harder on his groin.

The human took the hint and began nibbling and sucking on each breast, spurring the Vampire Queen to increase her speed even further. She felt her wound become aggravated, but the small bit of pain didn't stop her.

Bodies slick with sweat, they continued like this for another half hour. Finn eventually felt a welling within his groin, though.

"Marcy... gonna... cum!"

She responded by screaming in ecstasy, the human feeling her warm pussy contracting and squirting juices as she hit her orgasm. Finn hit his as well, the condom catching his semen.

Marceline lifted herself off of the hero's softening man meat, pulling off his condom for him and tossing it into a nearby trash bin. She fell over next to the human she loved, snuggling into his chest. Finn wrapped his arm around her, giving her a quick kiss.

"Finn... can I stay her for a while?" she asked, the first time Finn heard her sound embarrassed about something since that incident with her father.

"Sure, Marcy."

She smiled and wrapped her slender arms around him, "Thank you, Finn. I love you..." she said as they both drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Morning Fun (Lemon)

Finn woke up, finding himself underneath of the sleeping, nude vampire queen. He ran his hand through her raven hair, and he heard her mumble happily, pulling him in even closer and snuggling into his side.

He smiled. He really did love Marceline. They were perfect for each other, or at least Finn thought so.

He then noticed that morning sunlight was shining through his window, getting dangerously close to his queen. He got up to close the blinds, only to feel Marceline grab him from behind, "Finn! Don't leave. I wanna snuggle, you weenie." she said sleepily.

Finn laughed and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. Let me just close the blinds so you don't burn up. I've had one to many crispy girlfriends."

She laughed a bit as he got up to close the blinds, blocking out the sunlight.

Marceline then sat up in bed, laughing a bit.

Finn scratched the back of his head, rustling his already wily blond hair, "Something funny, Marcy?"

She pointed her pale pointer finger at his groin, "Looks like Little Finn is ready for some more fun!"

Finn looked down to his crotch, to see his dick was fully erect, veins popping out along the shaft. '_How did I not notice this when I got up?'_

Before Finn could retort, Marceline flew up to him and pressed him against the wall, sinking down to her knees, face to face with Finn's bulging head.

Finn gulped as Marceline began gently caressing his balls and running her tongue along his rod, lubricating it with her saliva. Finn moaned in pleasure, instinctively grabbing onto both sides of her head.

She then took his rod into her mouth, her forked tongue coming out the side of her mouth and wrapping around Finn's testicles, squeezing them lightly.

"HOLY FLUB! MARCY... DON'T STOP!" Finn screamed in pleasure, practically losing his mind.

Marceline continued to suck him off, her hand snaking down to her pussy, rubbing and pinching her clit.

Finn knee's buckled as Marceline began fingering herself vigorously, putting her other hand against the wall while she took him even further into her mouth.

Finn couldn't take anymore. Without warning, he came into the Vampire's mouth, his seed spilling into the back of her throat. Tasting the salty load shoot into her, Marceline felt her own orgasm coming, pulled her fingers out of her pussy, her juices squirting out and forming a small puddle on the floor.

The vamp released Finn's softening member out of her mouth, licking up the semen at the corners of her mouth.

"Did you like it, Finn?"

Finn wiped some of the sweat off his forehead, leaning against the wooden wall of his tree fort.

"I've never felt anything better."

They blushed at each other, and before they could get clothed, they heard the hatch to the room open.

"Hey, Uncle Finn!"


	5. Chapter 5: Caught With Your Pants Down

Before his nephews and nieces could see them, Marceline turned invisible, while Finn just covered up his crotch.

All five of Jake and Lady's kids popped their heads through the hatch, staring at their naked uncle.

"Uncle Finn, why are you naked?" asked T.V., breaking the awkward silence.

Finn had to think quickly. The kids were smart, but didn't know about sex yet. At least, he didn't think so. He couldn't take any chances. Good thing Marceline turned invisible, or things would have defiantly gotten ugly.

"It's... uh... Naked Day!" said Finn, practically hearing the invisible vamp in front of him mentally face palm.

Jake Jr. just stood there, not showing any emotion as usual. Charlie and T.V. exchanged awkward glances, while Kim looked away whistling.

Viola raised an eyebrow, "Uncle, is there even such thing as a naked day?"

Finn turned even redder, if that was possible, and came up with yet another half-assed excuse, "Of course there is! Why else would I be naked?"

"Then why have we never heard about it until now?" questioned Charlie.

"Yeah, Uncle Finn! Hey... you haven't been eating those weird mushrooms again, have you?"

Finn gulped. He didn't now what to say next. Fortunately, his Vampire lover came to his rescue.

She grabbed his mouth and moved his jaw, making him look like he was talking, and said in her best Finn impression, "Well, Naked Day is a human holiday from before the Mushroom War. That's why only humans like me can do it."

"That still sounds pretty weird, Uncle." said Charlie, scratching his chin, finding something fishy about the way his jaw had moved .

"Well, again, why would I be standing here naked?" said Finn, praying to glob they would just take a flimsy excuse and leave.

"You're probably having sex with Marceline." said Jake Jr. suddenly, causing Finn's heart to sink like a stone.

Jake Jr's siblings stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"What makes you say that?" asked T.V..

Jake Jr. stretched out her ponytail and pointed it directly at the invisible Marceline, "She's right there, guys! And she's butt naked too!"

Her siblings continued to stare.

"There's no one there, JJ." said Kim.

Jake Jr. face palmed with her ponytail, "Of course she is! Just look!"

They glanced over and saw nothing but their beat red, naked uncle, who was taking the momentary distraction to put on some shorts.

"I don't see nothin'.What about you guys?" asked T.V.

"Nope." said Charlie.

"Yeah, I think we might need to get your sight checked, JJ." said Kim.

Viola sniffed the air, "Well, now that you mention it, there is a weird smell in the air..."

Finn had enough, "ALRIGHT! You want the truth? I was masturbating, OK!?"

His nephews and nieces giggled, and Finn could here Marceline giggling behind him as well.

"Glad to see your being honest with us, Uncle Finn. Anyway, we're heading over to the Candy Kingdom for a party! Dad and Mom will be there too. You should come!" said Charlie as he closed the hatch, he and his the rest of the litter exiting the tree fort and running/flying to the Candy Kingdom.

Finn sighed, sitting down on his bed. Marceline turned visible again, naked and angry.

"How the cabbage was Jake Jr able to see me?!"

Finn laid back, "I think a better question would be how she can see at all. She doesn't have any eyes."

Marceline started to sighed, laying down next to Finn, "We'll have to look into that later. That was a close one."

"Yeah, too close for comfort."

"So, you want to drop by that Candy Kingdom Party?"

Finn groaned, "I think I've had enough parties for now..."

Marceline smiled, "Come on Finn, don't be a sourpuss. Let's go!"

"Jeez, back on the horse already?"

Marceline whined, nudging Finn's arm,"Come on, Finn! I promise not to give you any reason to stab me..."

Finn sighed in defeat, not being able to say no to her guilt tactics. "Fine. Lets go clean up and go to the glob damn party."


	6. Chapter 6: Flames of Rage

Flame Princess sat at the table, watching the Candy people partying, sighing. She was wearing a strapless, orange dress and a pendant that cast a flame shield over her, leaving her a blueish hue. She always hated the Flame Shield spell. It made it feel like everything had a light coating over it, but it was necessary to wear, just so she wouldn't burn any Candy People by mistake.

She looked over and saw Cinnamon Bun talking to some of his old friends. She sighed yet again, looking to her other side. Where was he?

Suddenly, Flame Princess heard a friendly little southern accent from beneath her table, "'Scuse me miss, but you seem to be down in the dumps fer some reason 'er 'nother. Care to chat about it?"

She looked underneath the table to find Branches Pig, the son of Tree Trunks ( Now formerly Tree Trunks Pig) and Mr. Pig. He was a cute, green little pig that loved apple pie more than life itself.

"Hello, Branches... I'm just upset that Finns not here... I'm ready to give him another chance and all..."

Branches twiddled with his curly tail, "Oh... uh... how can I say this..."

Flame Princess raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? Did something happen to him?!"

Branches bit his lip, "No, no, no ma'am... Mr. Finn is fine... it's just that he might have another girlfriend..."

Flame Princess' hair shot up in anger, her flame shield barley holding it back. Branches backed up a bit, frightened.

FP sighed, rubbing the green swine's head, "I'm sorry, Branches... who is it?"

Branches glanced around awkwardly, clearing his throat, "Well... I heard it was Marceline the Vampire Queen..."

Her flame shield began to crack from her internal rage, "WHAT?!"

Several party goers looked over at the flame girl, and Branches backed up, shaking, "Uh... Y-y-y-yes ma'am... Jake Jr. told me..."

"JAKE JR.!" Flame Princess shouted.

Hearing her own name, Jake Jr. walked away from her siblings and over to FP, "Yeah, Flame Princess?"

Her shield began cracking even more, small embers beginning to leak out, "Is it true that Finn is with Marceline now?!"

Jake Jr. folded her stubby arms behind her head, keeping her infamous unshakeable composure, "'Yep. That, or they're friends with befits, 'cause I'm pretty sure they just had sex when me and my litter came over to invite him here."

Flame Princess exploded with rage, her flame shield bursting off and evaporating into thin air as flames began shooting off into the frightened crowd. Jake Jr. nimbly flipped around the inferno the flame elemental was generating and picked Branches with her pony-tail, saving him from becoming roasted pig.

Once she was a safe distance away, she set the green pig down, "Branches, why in Ooo would you tell an unstable pyromaniac that her ex-boyfriend is with another woman she can't possible compete with?"

Branches swallowed his nervousness, "S-so-sorry... I didn't think she'd go and burn the kingdom down..."

Jake Jr. put her stubby arms on her hips, "Branches, you need to learn how to keep your lips sealed... I swear, you're like LSP!"

Branches wiped some sweat from his chubby brow, "Hey, you were the one who told me!"

"Yeah, I guess... anyway, make yourself useful and get these people out of here!"

"OK!" he said, running off towards the crowd.

Jake Jr.'s siblings teleported over to her, and the hybrids were surprised when PB ran up to them, "Oh, Glob! Flame Princess has gone crazy and your Uncle is nowhere to be found! Hey, where are you guys parents?"

"Probably doing 7 minutes in heaven..." said Charlie with a shudder.

"I've got to do something!" shouted the pink princess.

Jake Jr. stiffed a laugh, "Bitch please, we've got this."

The hybrids jumped into the air and meshed together, forming a floating warrior, Kim Kal Whan keeping them together.

PB jumped back in surprise, the Rainbow-pups floating past her.

Meanwhile, Branches jumped on top of a table.

"Hey, y'all!" he shouted. The terrified crowd looked blankly at him, "-my mama's makin' apple pie for everybody!"

Soon, all thoughts of burning alive were forgotten as the sweet residents ran off to Tree Trunks' apple orchard.

Branches waddled up to the pups, "Give 'er hell, y'all here?"

Jake Jr. nodded at him, "Just get your curly tailed ass outa here, Branches."

Branches smiled and ran off, the pups then warped over to FP.

She began to grow bigger, her flames raging even more fiercely than before.

"BACK OFF!" she screamed, lava spewing out of here mouth and splashing at the ground beneath the pups.

The pups floated above her, keeping their distance from the fiery princess.

"You need to cool off!" shouted Charlie.

"Yeah," added T.V., "-and we're going to help you!"


	7. Chapter 7: Suprise, Suprise

Finn, after showering off with his new girlfriend ( and having one more round of fun,) walked towards the Candy Kingdom, Marceline floating beside him, his hand in one of her cold hands and an umbrella in the other.

Finn looked over and smiled at the pale girl. He loved everything about her. Her grace, her charm, her love of adventure...

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the two bite-marks on her neck. He began thinking to himself, '_I love her so much... but what will happen when I die? Will she forget about me, eventually...? I wonder if she'll turn me into a vampire...'_

He was brought out of his thoughts when the couple heard a loud banging from the Candy Kingdom. Finn ran forward, Marceline floating right behind him.

He reached the top of a hill, looking towards the sweet kingdom, and gasped. There was a towering, flaming monster with a crystal in the center of it's forehead thrashing about, setting houses aflame.

"FLAME PRINCESS!" he cried, running towards his ex.

* * *

Flame Princess fell to her knee, crying out in pain as the sugar water hit her. The combined form of Jake's offspring had managed to knock open a fire hydrant made of chocolate and deflect the sugary water towards her, causing her to shrink back into a her humanoid form.

Her regularly flaming hair fell to her sides, now a murky rust color. She weakly moved her head up and flitted her eyes open, only to meet the business end of Kim's hammer form.

She flew back, landing on her back. She tried to get up and power up, only to hear a familiar voice behind her, "Hey! What the flub do you think you're doing, FP?!"

She looked over her shoulder, to see Finn rushing at her.

She smiled weakly, "Finn... you- I love y-you! Those little bastards say you're with that monster, Marceline now... it can't be true, they're lying! RIGHT?!"

Finn looked taken aback. Marceline floated to her new boyfriend's side, "I'm sorry. Finn loves me now, not you. If you can't except that, then you'll just have to deal with it another way besides burning down kingdoms."

Flame Princesses' suddenly began to smoke as the water on her evaporated. She screamed in rage, magma tears spilling out her eyes, "I'LL ROAST ALL OF YOU ALIVE!"

But before she could make good on her threat, a skinny, hipster bear with a fedora and green jacket landed behind her and delivered a chop to her neck, knocking her out.

Finn stared at Party Pat, mouth agape, "Party Pat? Where did-"

The bear smiled, "I was DJ-ing, my man. I go to a lot of parties, so I learned a few fancy moves to take out any party poopers..."

He raised his hand in the air, showing them all his hand, the flesh and fur singed off, "-hey, can Party Pat get some medical attention here? I'm pretty sure that these are 3rd degree burns..."

A drunken Jake and Lady stumbled into the scene at that moment, both with their fur frayed, and both reeking of alcohol and sex.

Jake smiled drunkenly at his little brother, "*hic* Oh, hej, Finn- wajdge I miss?"

* * *

Flame Princess ran into her bed room, crying lava all over the floor.

Cinnamon Bun, clad in a flame shield, peaked his head in, "Uh- hey, princess? Watcha crying about?"

Flame Princess snapped at her friend, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK, DUMBASS?! GET OUT!"

She slammed the door in his face, leaving the sweet person standing there, taken aback. He looked down a the whining flame pup at his feet, "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll get over Finn eventually."

Cinnamon Bun then heard his phone ring. He reached into his chest and pulled it out, "'Yello? Oh, sorry buddy, I almost forgot. Yeah, I'll pay for lunch this time. Yeah. See ya there, Ash."

* * *

Cinnamon Bun sat with the jerk wizard, Ash, at a table in a diner, both eating burgers. Ash took another bite, listing to the sticky man's plight, very interested... for it involved two people he had a grudge against.

"-then she just slammed the door in my face! I think she needs a boyfriend, Ash... some nice guy like you!"

Ash smiled evilly, "Yeah... hey! I could be her boyfriend."

Cinnamon Bun's eyes shot open. He stood suddenly, spiting half-chewed burger all over the wizard, "YOU COULD?!"

Ash grunted and wiped all the chewed meat from his face, barley containing his rage, "YEAH. YEAH, I COULD."

The portly sweet person smiled, "That's great! You two will be perfect for each other!"

Ash regained his composure, smiling wickedly, "Yeah... by the way, what kind of stuff have you found for me today, best buddy?"

Cinnamon Bun reached into his chest and pulled out a glowing, purple stone, "Here."

Ash gasped. A soul stone! The wizard still couldn't believe his luck in finding Cinnamon Bun. He somehow managed to find rare, powerful magical items on a daily basis... and fortunately for the jerk, he would just give them up to his friends... that's why he formed a false friendship with him.

The gray-skinned immortal grabbed the stone and tucked it into his pant's pocket, "Thanks... best buddy... ha ha ha!"

* * *

**I would enjoy writing more lemons then just Finn and Marcy. Would you guys like to see some BDSM with Ash and Flame Princess? Or am I off my rocker? **


End file.
